The Devil's in The Bat
by beware98
Summary: AU. Matt Murdock becomes the new DA in Gotham City and is met by socialite Bruce Wayne. Neither know each other's alter egos but how long can the secrets remain?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first fanfic so please be nice to me! Reupload due to minor formatting changes**

* * *

Matt Murdock was a pretty badass guy: blind lawyer by day; the man without fear by night. That was the way it used to be. All that had changed. Matt had fought his last villain, but at an unfortunate cost.

It all occurred on a dark, cold night, four years previously. It was the coldest winter that New York City had experienced in over fifty years. The poor infrastructure of Hell's Kitchen meant it was hit even worse. Homeless people were dying rapidly and the crime rate increased as food shortages pushed people over the edge. Matt was working in overdrive to help keep the people of Hell's Kitchen safe. It was only a matter of time until someone used the chaos of the food shortage to his or her advantage.

Wilson Fisk, also known as Kingpin, decided to make use of such an advantageous development. He knew that Daredevil was being overworked trying to prevent petty crime. He saw an opportunity to make a profit from the misfortune of Hell's Kitchen and cure his organisation of the thorn in its side once and for all. And so Fisk began to control the majority of food imported into Hell's Kitchen that winter. He took over various enterprises and gained influence throughout the city, until he was almost in complete control. It later became known as the Black Winter. Fisk became a warlord; the police department wasn't equipped to deal with the strength and might of Fisk's armed forces and Hell's Kitchen fell under the shadow of a devil that wasn't in red.

The citizens needed Daredevil more than ever. Fisk publicly challenged the hero, calling him to "show once and for all who has the most influence in Hell's Kitchen." The possibility of losing to Fisk was impossible for Matt. If he was to fail it would mean all the people he set out to save both as Matt Murdock and Daredevil would be left to fight against a monster they had no hope against. He had to give them that hope and show them how to stand up against tyranny.

For weeks Fisk managed to keep the US Army from driving tanks and armoured Humvees to his doorstep but it wouldn't last. Fisk wasn't stupid. He needed to hold out long enough so that he could deal with Daredevil, than he would disappear into thin air, possibly to Indonesia or Mongolia where he had powerful trade partners. Matt also knew that Fisk's grasp was tenuous at best. The only problem was if he failed, Fisk's hold would be tightened beyond hope. He could not afford to blunder any opportunities. The epiphany that entailed any possible plan though brought Matt to one conclusion. No matter if he succeeded or failed to stop Fisk, Daredevil would cease to exist. All of the rest of his enemies were behind bars either due to Matt Murdock, attorney at law, or the actions of Daredevil. Fisk was the final hurdle.

So Daredevil hunted Fisk down. The man took some beating but eventually Matt managed to knock him out. He then took him to the closest police department, already a pair of handcuffs on Fisk's hands. The trial took a long time but eventually all of Fisk's personal details and accounts were in the public domain. He was guilty of aggravated assault, manslaughter, murder and extortion in a long list of charges read to him at his trial. Fisk received a life sentence with no parole.

Matt then went about faking Daredevil's death. As a lawyer he had access to the Hell's Kitchen Morgue. He looked through various bodies, trying to find one with similar height and built to him. The body he chose had never been identified and had many bullet wounds; it had to be convincing to be successful. It was then just a matter of putting his Daredevil gear onto the body – an extremely unpleasant process – and throwing it into a river, weighed down with rocks so that it wouldn't be discovered for a while.

At first it was all over news. The speculation was extensive as to who killed Daredevil. Most blamed Fisk but he denied it. After about six months, most news companies dropped the story when they realised that Daredevil's body couldn't be identified and that they hadn't found out who killed him. Another six months later, everyone had all but forgotten the man without fear. Hell's Kitchen would never forget what he did though, and so two years on from his death a Daredevil statue was unveiled, immortalising the dead hero forever.

And that was the end of Daredevil.

But not Matt Murdock.

His best friend Foggy Nelson, his fellow attorney at law called out to him. "Hey Matt, how long you gonna take? Surely a blind man doesn't care about his hair!" Matt laughed to himself, realising he had been staring into the mirror for some time now and replied "come on Foggy, you're just jealous women find me mysterious and interesting." Foggy cursed quietly, Matt hearing it clearly.

"Yeah you heard that didn't you?" Foggy queried.

"You know me Foggy, I hear everything." Matt smiled and opened his bathroom door. Ever since Matt had faked the death of Daredevil, his friendship with Foggy was better than ever. The two loved their work in Hell's Kitchen and were slowly transforming their city for the better.

Foggy shuffled his feet slightly and looked at Matt sadly. "Are you sure you have to go Matt? Things are really going well here, you don't have to leave just because it's safe now."

"Foggy, you and I both know that I can't stand idly by while a city is corrupted by crime. I couldn't as Daredevil and I can't now. I was fortunate enough to save New York. Now it's Gotham City that needs me and I can't just ignore it. The spike in crime has gone through the roof since Batman disappeared." Matt sighed and readjusted his tie. It wasn't an easy decision to make for him but he knew that he had to do it. He hadn't fully made his mind up until he heard that Batman had gone missing. About six months previously he had received a phone call from Barbara Gordon, the newly appointed Police Commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department. She needed someone with a lot of skill and guts to become the new Gotham District Attorney. Who better for the role than the blind lawyer responsible for putting away the likes of Wilson Fisk and other hard criminals in New York? That's why on a bitterly cold January day he answered Barbara's phone call. It was an offer hard to refuse but at the same time it seemed unnecessary with all the good work that Batman was doing, cleaning up the streets. As soon as he stopped appearing though Matt knew that a mask couldn't be relied forever.

Matt suddenly felt an arm on his shoulder. He snapped back to awareness. Foggy moved back slightly.

"Sorry Foggy I zoned out for a moment there."

"You don't say…." Foggy replied curtly. Matt smiled and held his arm out to Foggy.

"Like you even need me to escort you to the train station," Foggy pointed out.

"Let's be honest Foggy, I am the one protecting you, not vice versa." Even though he couldn't see it, Matt knew Foggy was rolling his eyes. Matt was so accustomed to Foggy's tendencies that he didn't even need to focus his senses to "see" them. Matt adjusted his red glasses and pointed to the door.

"Alright let's go, I have to be there by three so Barbara can show me around my new office and introduce me to all my colleagues in Gotham. There is a lot of work to be done."

They both walked out of Matt's apartment, the loud thud of his front door all but lost in the cacophony of downtown Manhattan.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am trying as hard as I can to write these without assuming any reader knowledge but it can be easy to not realise everyone might not understand a particular reference when you do. If there is anything you don't particularly get, I am sure the Internet can answer. I also welcome you to message me any queries and I will try answer them as quickly as possible. Enjoy the second chapter :)**

* * *

"And that is why I would like to thank you all for being here for such a historic and memorable night. Enjoy the food and the drink, I hear the open bar is being paid for by Mr Wayne himself!" The crowd cheered as Barbara Gordon finished her speech at the podium. As she walked down the steps from the stage she was greeted with numerous smiles, handshakes and congratulations. It had been a hard battle but finally Barbara managed to become the first female Police Commissioner in the Gotham City Police Department's history.

One particular face stood among all the class elites. She smiled and strode towards a tall, handsome man. He was dressed impeccably, with a fifty thousand dollar suit made just for this occasion. He raised his hand without his champagne and waved towards Barbara.

"If you're not careful Bruce, you'll become more popular for providing all the free champagne!" Bruce laughed heartily and flashed the obligatory Wayne Enterprises business smile he had perfected for decades. He truly meant it this time but he had to keep up appearance so as not to suggest he had a relationship that was anything but professional with Barbara. Bruce rubbed his face in thought, noticing his cheek was furry. Deciding he would have to shave after the event, he found his words.

"I think the least I can do as a benefactor of this city is support one of the finest police officers the department has ever seen rise through the ranks and become the Commissioner. Your father would be so proud of you, I am sure of it." Bruce realised what he had said but it was too late. As Barbara's body language drooped, Bruce noticed that there was a melancholy mood overhanging the two of them; the rest of the crowd was enjoying itself in style.

Jim Gordon, the longest serving Police Commissioner of Gotham City, had tragically passed away after an encounter with the Scarecrow. Heroically trying to protect a group of young girls, Gordon inhaled a deadly amount of Scarecrow's drugs. It caused an overdose. He died of internal haemorrhaging minutes later. The reason Gordon was facing Scarecrow and not Batman was because Batman had chosen to go after the Penguin instead, who had broken out of jail. It turned out to be a false lead to give Scarecrow some moments alone with Gordon.

Bruce Wayne was allowed to make mistakes. Batman wasn't. Bruce decided it would be his last mistake. He hung up his cape and retired Batman's name, unbeknownst to the population of Gotham. It only took one week without a sighting of Batman for the press to be alive with theories of his disappearance. The real reason was simple. One of Bruce's closest friends and colleagues had died because of him. He hoped he would be able to move on but he was only human, it seemed impossible.

Bruce wished he could say that the city was coping with Batman's absence, but deep down he knew it was getting torn to bits. Even with Nightwing setting up a semipermanent base in Gotham, the crime rate soared and criminal morality saw a rise that hadn't been seen since Batman's early years. Not only was it putting pressure on Bruce's friendship with Dick, it also put Barbara's relationship with him in a precarious position.

Bruce blinked once or twice regaining his composure.

"I am so sorry Barbara, I didn't mean to be so….insensitive," he apologised. Barbara shifted uncomfortably but then looked Bruce in the eye.

"It's ok. My father's death shouldn't be forgotten and avoided. He was the biggest hero this city ever had." Bruce couldn't help but feel as if Barbara was having a subtle go at Batman but he continued to listen.

"He can become a symbol of this police department. He helped rid it of corruption and inefficiency. He hand selected his officers and rewarded anyone he could trust, while investigating anyone he had a bad feeling about. He had a good life, and I am proud of him. It is the least I can do." Barbara finished her sentence with a slight tear forming in the corner of her eye. She quickly dabbed it away and regained her composure.

"Now, better get on with mingling with the guests. By the way did you hear about the new District Attorney I hired the other day?" Bruce nodded his head and gestured for Barbara to continue.

"I would like you to meet him before I introduce him to the rest of his colleagues; try get a good read on him. You're always good at that sort of stuff."

"Anything for you Barbara," Bruce smiled and finished his glass of champagne. He felt as though some of the tension had been lifted from the two but it would take some time to fully mend their friendship.

Bruce needed some fresh air and so he farewelled Barbara and left the event. He strode through the carpark, jiggling his keys around in his pocket, trying to find his car key. He noticed another person's hot breath in the cold. The figure was leaning up against Bruce's car. At first he was slightly alarmed but then he recognised the face that met him. Bruce peered around to make sure no one was within earshot and laughed, "it has been a while since I caught glimpse of you without a mask Dick."

"No offence Bruce, but someone has to do your job for you." Dick held out a hand for Bruce and shook it firmly, a resigned smile on his face. Dick's demeanour was more serious than Bruce was anticipating.

"Please tell me you are not here to try and convince me to come out of retirement. How many times have I said, Bruce Wayne is no longer Batman. If you want you can use my gear and become Batman yourself if you are so concerned."

"There can only be one Batman," sighed Dick.

Dick Grayson had grown up to be a formidable young man. An imposing and assertive figure, he had been fighting crime ever since the tragic death of his parents – the Flying Graysons. After being Robin for a long time he decided he had grown out of his alter ego. He had literally grown too big for his costume. And so, with the help of Bruce and Alfred he pieced together a new superhero identity, Nightwing.

Dick gestured to the car and raised his eyebrow. "You aren't going to get in?" Bruce smiled and got in the front seat. As he turned the key to the ignition he said, "how long are you going to be here for Dick?"

"As long as it takes to get you up and about."

"I am done Dick. It is as simple as that. You are my close friend and I love you like a brother but please, respect my decision."

"I could have respected the old Bruce Wayne. Not this frail shell of a former self. What happened to you? You used to be fearless. You always put others' lives before your own."

"Jim is dead. Because of me. How can I live with that?"

Bruce slammed on the brakes as Dick delivered a hard slap to his face. Before Bruce could open his mouth Dick began a tirade.

"Do you think you are honouring him by giving up? Do you? Take a page from your own book and move on; learn from your own goddamn mistakes. You are not alone. No matter how much you try I will always be a phone call away, so will Alfred. So DO NOT GIVE UP ON US." All that was audible was the men's breath, slowly forming condensation on the car windows. Bruce knew that Dick was right. The car door slammed next to Bruce. He opened the window.

"Dick where are you going?"

"Do not make the mistake that I need Bruce Wayne, because I don't. If you are all that is left of him then he is dead to me. All I need is Batman so I can help rid this city of its scum. See you around Mr Wayne."

The full moon in the sky illuminated Bruce's perplexed face as his brow furrowed in deep thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am writing at a frenetic pace at the moment and trying to get these first few chapters done. Expect a more regular publishing pattern from around chapter five and onwards :)

* * *

Matt Murdock looked at his watch. He may not have been able to read the time, but he could hear and feel the precise movement of all the gears. He concentrated for a moment, sensing each tick and each small motion of the watch. Given to him by his father - Jack Murdock - before he passed away, the watch was Matt's most prized possession. He figured it to be about quarter past three in the afternoon. He shook his head and let out a sigh. Being fifteen minutes late was not the way to start as the new District Attorney.

While scolding himself, he hadn't realised that a figure was standing in front of him. Matt frowned. No one ever snuck up on him easily. His senses were too advanced for that. At least he thought they were. He dismissed the thought and said to the figure, "I am sorry, my name is Matthew Murdock. I am here to meet with Commissioner Gordon, could you tell me where I would find her office?"

"Yes, I know you're looking for the Commissioner. She sent me to meet you ahead of her. She is running a bit late you see. After only two weeks there is still a lot of work for her to be doing." Matt instantly recognised the voice that spoke to him. He had seen him on television a lot. In fact, Matt grew up seeing Martha and Thomas Wayne as heroes in his mind. Although Gotham was a long way away from Hell's Kitchen, he thought that they were good people. But then they were tragically murdered in an alleyway after a mugging gone wrong. They left their only child with his pockets filled, but his heart empty.

"I know you, you're Bruce Wayne. I have to say I was always eager to meet such an influential patron of Gotham. Again, my name is Matt Murdock and I am the new DA here in town. Hopefully we can be friends." Matt extended out an open hand and Bruce took it firmly and shook it.

"Commissioner Gordon asked me to take you out for lunch before she gets back. Is that okay with you? I would love to talk to you about the work you've done in defending the underprivileged in Hell's Kitchen." Matt was again slightly perplexed. His senses meant he was able to read a person's heartbeat and other vitals. This meant he was able to determine if someone was lying, or if they were nervous or happy.

Matt could not sense Bruce's heartbeat.

Matt knew he had to have one. That meant that Wayne was concealing it, intentionally. Only those trained extensively in ancient martial arts were able to conceal their heartbeat in such a way. What reason would Bruce Wayne have for such training? Matt was unsettled; rarely was he thrown off his guard. Had his senses declined? Had his retirement from crime fighting meant he had neglected the senses he relied on so heavily? Matt cursed himself as he realised he was just standing there; Bruce was waiting for a response.

"Ah yes, sorry Mr Wayne. I have a lot on my mind right now with the new job and everything. Lunch sounds fine," Matt rubbed the back of his head, feeling as if Bruce had gotten the better of him somehow.

"Please, call me Bruce. I know the perfect place to eat, my shout," Bruce smiled at Matt and then chuckled slightly.

"I am sorry Matt, I am not used to interacting with a blind person. I must say though, you seem very astute for a man who lacks vision."

"So they say. Shall we?"

Bruce nodded and held out an arm for Matt so he could guide him back to his car. Matt took Bruce's arm and they began walking towards Bruce's car.

Matt's ears hurt as the tyres on Bruce's Lamborghini screeched off onto the road. The leather seats stuck to Matt's back uncomfortably and he squirmed around until he was in a good position. Bruce didn't seem to notice Matt's discomfort, or the fact he was travelling twenty over the speed limit. Bruce turned the radio down slightly and cleared his throat.

"So Matt how long have you been a lawyer? I admit I don't know a whole lot about you, but I know Barbara wouldn't hire the new DA without any background information on them," Bruce enquired with an unassuming tone but Matt wasn't convinced by Bruce's amiable appearance.

"No offence Bruce, but aren't you a bit too involved for someone who is meant to just be a businessmen?" Bruce frowned as Matt said this, sensing some kind of hostility or distrust. Bruce glanced at Matt for a moment, trying to get a read on him. Even though he Matt was blind he could still sense the subtle change in Bruce's position. Matt decided he wouldn't trust him, at least until he knew more about him.

The uncomfortable air between the two continued for the rest of the car trip until they arrived at the restaurant. As Bruce got out Matt pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Do you mind if I make a phone call before I come in?"

"Will you be able to make it inside by yourself?"

"Many are surprised by my competency at navigation," Matt smiled as he said this, but a darker thought loomed in his mind. Bruce walked towards the restaurant doors and Matt directed his voice command to dial Foggy. As the dial tone commenced Matt speculated on Bruce. Clearly he wasn't just a normal businessman. Matt waited until he heard Bruce walk into the restaurant before opened the glove compartment in the Lamborghini.

His hand shuffled through the various items. He felt a pair of CD's, some tissues and a pair of gloves. It was the final thing he stumbled upon that made his breath stop. He ran his fingers over a-

"Hey Matt, what's up?" Foggy's voice filled the car with sound. Matt meticulously placed everything back into the glove compartment exactly as he found it.

"Not much Foggy, I was just checking in," Matt replied softly.

"Well I have lots to tell you. You know that superhero guy called Nightwing? Yeah well he's gone missing just like Batman and the authorities are suspecting foul play, but because they're technically breaking the law there isn't a lot they can do unless someone actually reports them missing, which is impossible because no one knows who he is!" Matt barely kept up with Foggy's fast speech.

"Woah, slow down Foggy. How did you find this out?" Matt's mind raced with possibilities.

"It is all over the press. Some ransom note was left. It was signed by some guy called -," Matt suddenly heard footsteps approaching the car and quickly cut Foggy off.

"I am sorry Foggy I am busy at the moment, can I call you back later?"

"What? You were the one that called me. Why would you call me if your-" Matt hung up abruptly and put his phone back in his pocket. Slowly he got out of the car. Not only by the sound approaching him but the smell as well, Matt knew it was Bruce.

Matt breathed in deeply for a moment. He smelt cologne, possibly Calvin Klein or Hugo Boss. There was a subtle hint of sweat. A normal person wouldn't detect it but he could. It seemed that Bruce must have been doing some physical activity before he met Matt. Matt breathed in even deeper, searching for any unique scent that he could detect on Bruce. A strong resinous smell assaulted Matt's senses. Matt smelt wood and trees, possibly a forest?

Matt mentally tucked these smells away. Even if Bruce could sneak up on Matt silently, there was no way to stop him detecting Bruce's scent now. Matt smiled slightly, feeling as if he won a small victory as he finally closed the door of the car.

"I see you've finished your phone call. Wasn't sure if you were coming. Thought I might check you're not stealing my Lamborghini."

"I'm legally blind" Matt chuckled slightly and followed Bruce's footsteps back towards the restaurant.

"You can never be too careful about these things Matt," Bruce grinned widely.

Even though he couldn't sense his heartbeat, based on the smell wafting from the kitchen windows, Matt knew Bruce wasn't lying about the parmigiana. His stomach grumbled as he realised he hadn't eaten anything all day.


	4. Chapter 4

Foggy slammed his phone on the table in frustration. He was annoyed with Matt. He was about to tell him that Nightwing needed his help. Even though he gave up the mantle four years ago, Foggy still knew that Daredevil was Matt Murdock and Matt Murdock was Daredevil. They were one and the same. He had only been gone a day but the office felt empty without Matt there. Foggy sighed and picked up a framed photo on his desk. It was Matt and he the day they became lawyers. Those were the good days. They were both young fresh-faced lawyers, looking to make a difference in the world. It was before Matt realised he had the Devil in him. Then everything changed and Foggy could never truly accept that Matt was putting his life on the line every night for him and for Hell's Kitchen. What Foggy felt was a combination of annoyance, angst and gratefulness at the same time. He gritted his teeth and got back to work, the anger slowly drifting from his mind as he yet again got engrossed in his current case.

* * *

Matt winced slightly at the squeaking of the door as he entered the restaurant. He was bombarded with sound as he closed the door behind him. He could hear the sizzle of pans in the kitchen, he could hear customers chattering away incessantly and he heard the whispers of some waiters to each other to the side. Matt also realised that Bruce was suddenly on the phone. He didn't want to intrude on the phone call but he could pick up bits and pieces of the conversation.

"So they're holding Nightwing just outside of Gotham? Good, it means I'll be able to clean up this mess without the media getting involved. I need to make it quick and clean. In and out. Once this is all over it will be better for everyone." Every bone in Matt's body stiffened as he heard this. He couldn't believe it. Bruce Wayne had kidnapped Nightwing. But why? Was it for money? Or had Wayne already disposed of Batman and was going after the next fish in the sea. Matt didn't know what to do. He had to calm down otherwise Bruce would suspect something was up. Matt slowed down his breathing and calmed his heart rate. He went into a state of semi meditation as his mind and body peacefully connected. Matt let out a sigh and let the tension leave him.

The next thought that entered his mind was filled with a combination of angst, resignation and slight excitement. He had always planned a contingency, but he never new he would have to actually use it. He remembered an old saying he used to say to himself. "Keep your enemies close, but your billy club closer." Never had he realised how applicable it was. Suddenly he understood how thick he had been. He had just assumed everything would be fine once he finished as Daredevil. He had become much too comfortable as Matt Murdock.

Matt heard the sound of Bruce hanging up his phone and sat down at the table. "My, my. You do like to take a while don't you Matt. I respect a man who considers his actions. Takes a very particular man to do so. A strong one." Once again Matt had no idea how to respond. He didn't know how to react to such a casual comment from Bruce after he overheard the conversation.

"I assume you'll be better once you start your job as the DA. Wouldn't want to be stooped for words in the courtroom would you know? Enough talk for now, eat some food." Matt thought he sensed a hint of malice in Bruce's words but couldn't be one hundred percent sure. He could tell that Bruce wanted to leave. Matt could detect the slight tapping of Bruce's feet on the ground. The grinding of his teeth also suggested his impatience.

Matt smelt the food coming out to him and decided to not rush into anything. He had been out of the game for a long time and any rash moves would only be detrimental to his failure. He took a deep breath and began to eat.

Bruce wasn't lying about the parmigiana.

Matt's tastebuds were crying out in joy in unison. The combination of the chicken with the cheese, salsa and ham was perfect. Matt tried to eat politely but he was so hungry. He finished his food in minutes and once he was done he dabbed his mouth with a napkin.

Bruce crossed his arms and laughed. "That was an impressive feat I must say, Matt. Many have tried and failed to eat that parmigiana quickly." Bruce laughed some more before taking a mouthful of his own food.

"I know the owner here you see? Depending on how many guests I bring with me he knows exactly what to order. For a male guest and myself at lunchtime, it is always the parmigiana." Bruce gestured around the establishment as he spoke, like a true entrepreneur.

At the back of Bruce's mind lingered some uncertainty. It seemed that Matt was wary of him. Bruce didn't think he posed a threat and he definitely wasn't a bad guy from what he saw. But Bruce Wayne had secrets worth killing for; he couldn't drop his guard around this new District Attorney.

Bruce decided to settle in the middle. After all, Matt could be a powerful friend to have down the road. He was going into a very hard role following Harvey Dent's fall from grace. If Bruce could help him then it may begin a beneficial partnership, or friendship. Bruce didn't like having friends anymore. Not after Jim. He quickly finished his last few mouthfuls of parmigiana and downed a glass of water.

A waiter came over and asked, "would you gentlemen like anything else to eat? Another main, or perhaps a dessert?" Bruce smiled at the waiter warmly and declined nicely.

"We have business to attend to I am afraid."

"Never the matter. As always, Mr Nelson is always glad to have your support Mr Wayne." The waiter picked up Bruce and Matt's plates. Bruce loosened his tie slightly and said, "send Mr Nelson my regards. It has been too long since we have caught up."

"As always Mr Wayne." He bowed this time and another waiter showed them out of the restaurant.

Matt was surprised. The waiters treated Bruce like some sort of knight. He must've done something very noble for Mr Nelson for him to be so welcoming. Matt and Bruce trudged out to the car, their bellies full of food and their minds full of questions. "Well back to the office then? Thanks for putting up for me. Barbara is a very busy woman. Hopefully you don't get the wrong idea about her. She is an incredibly powerful person and she will be the best Police Commissioner this city has ever seen," Bruce became quite passionate as he spoke. Matt knew that Bruce's relationship with Barbara, whatever it was, was more than strictly professional.

Matt walked into the DA's office after Bruce waved him off. His mind was full of speculation and worry. He didn't know how to act on this information he had. Should he give it to the authorities? No that would be a bad idea. If Bruce were able to kidnap Batman and Nightwing then he would be able to skirt around the law as well. Matt had to be smart and surgical about what he did.

He decided that he would get Foggy to come visit him in Gotham when he heard a voice behind him.

"Oh, I am so sorry Matt! I didn't think I would be that long. I am awfully sorry I had to get Bruce to chaperone you for well over an hour. I am incredibly busy today," Barbara spoke with an authority that Matt respected. He shifted his glasses.

"It is quite alright. I was fifteen minutes late anyway."

"Never the matter now! Ah yes your office. Well unfortunately you can't enjoy the view..." Barbara chuckled nervously before realising what she had said.

"Oh I am sorry. I didn't mean to be-"

"It is quite alright Commissioner Gordon." Barbara frowned as he said this and shifted uncomfortably.

"That's what they called my father."

"I didn't know him but I heard he was a great man."

"Too great it seems." Barbara shook herself out of her dream like state and lead Matt into his office.

As Barbara explained the ins and outs of being Gotham's new DA, Matt's mind drifted uncontrollably to Bruce Wayne. Only one thought came to his mind.

It was about time the Devil left Hell's Kitchen and went on a holiday.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. Exams, holidays and a lack of internet. I have plans for a spinoff story stemming from this, possibly a prequel of a sort, so hang in there. Thank you for reading :)

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure this is a smart idea?"

"Yes Foggy, I didn't ask you to come here for sightseeing. I've been out of the game for too long, I need some help."

"That's a first, Matt Murdock saying he needs hel-" Matt covered Foggy's mouth and placed a finger on his lip. He pulled his mask over his head. Slowly he got out of the van, but he exploded from the ground, leaping to a ladder far higher than any man should be able to reach. He climbed up the ladder and stood on the fire escape for a moment, peering down at the van.

"Testing one two, testing one two. Can you hear me Foggy?" Matt took a deep breath. He smelt the fresh, cold air of the night and sighed.

"Yeah sure can. Hey Matt, maybe it's about time I get a superhero alter ego…." Foggy's words trailed off into introspective thought. Matt laughed heartily and continued up the fire escape. The night air was silent except for the metallic clang of Matt advancing up rung after rung on the numerous fire escapes on the apartment building. He reached the top of the building and sprinted off.

Foggy shook his head in disbelief but was secretly happy. Matt Murdock was Daredevil after all. One could not exist without the other. Deep down he had yearned for something to wake the Daredevil in him. If jumping up the sides of apartment buildings as a blind lawyer wasn't enough, nothing would be. Foggy was still concerned about Matt though. He didn't know what his plan was or even why he had got his old gear back on. He hadn't even enquired into what would happen when the media caught wind of the fact that Daredevil wasn't dead.

All of these things were apparently the least of Matt's worries. This worried Foggy, a lot. Foggy contemplated asking Matt what he was even doing but he knew Matt would respond with a cryptic answer that would leave Foggy even more confused.

"I just hope he is safe. That is all I want." Foggy laughed when he realised the irony of this statement. Matt would never be far from danger. It was who he was. It was a part of him. It defined him. Matt Murdock was a bit of a daredevil. A blind one at that.

* * *

Bruce listened to the roaring behemoth of water before him. It had been a long time since he had entered the Batcave through this entrance. He shook his head as he realised it was his own fault for sealing the entrance from within Wayne Manor. Not even Alfred had been in the Batcave since Bruce gave up his cape. Bruce scratched his chin and held his breath.

The water was ice cold as he plunged through it. He landed hard on the other side, coughing and spluttering in the process.

"What a classy entrance," he mumbled to himself. He got up and took his soaking wet shirt off. He cracked his neck and made his way towards the Batcave. Its lack of recent use was evident. There were cobwebs everywhere and the place smelt stale. Bruce never truly thought he would have to go down here again. If that was the case though, why hadn't he destroyed it? Why hadn't he removed all the evidence that he was Batman? Bruce knew the answer and he knew Alfred would tell him the answer as well, albeit in a smart assed way.

Bruce had decided to don the cape one last time, to save Dick. He still had no idea who had taken him, but Alfred had told him where Nightwing was being held at lunchtime. Bruce had to cut his lunch with Matt Murdock short and get back to Wayne Manor quickly. Bruce was grateful Nightwing was being held in a remote location. He wanted to rescue Dick without any media presence, without anything to worry about. He just wanted to clean up the mess. His mind wandered briefly to the new DA Matt Murdock. How much did he know? Did he know anything, or was he just a naturally paranoid guy? Bruce pushed the thought away, resolved to fix that issue when it became one.

He focused his mind on the matter before him. He had to become Batman again, and save his dear friend, a friend he had turned his back on. Bruce doubted he would ever fully be able to recover what he had lost with Dick. He shook his head in resigned frustration at his own stupidity. Batman had become bigger than Bruce Wayne and Dick knew that. Bruce hadn't been seeing the bigger picture.

Bruce knew that he couldn't put the batsuit on though, not yet at least.

He walked over to the batcomputer and typed in a command. A stainless steel cabinet rose from the floor next to him. Contained within were the latest and most advanced suits available, from Lucius Fox of course. He had said that "they could stop a shotgun shell and survive a live grenade." Bruce hoped it wouldn't come to that. As his stint as Batman had been cut short, Bruce was yet to spray paint the suit and its accessories. It came in a dark blue colour with grey splotches all over it; quite different from the jet black design of the batsuit.

Bruce reached into another cabinet and pull out some other prototype gadgets. He opened a line to Alfred in Wayne Manor.

"I am almost ready to go after Dick."

"If I was to be entirely honest, Master Wayne, those you care for will always be hurt. Maybe that's why you keep people away from you, at a distance. Maybe that's why you chose a solitary life. You are the strongest man I have ever known, stronger than your father. He would be proud, so would your mother. For that matter so would Jim Gordon. All I know is that you didn't choose this life for the glory, or for the fun of it. You chose it because you need this city, and this city needs you. Gotham needs Batman, Gotham needs Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne is stronger than Batman. There is no Batman without Bruce Wayne. Master Wayne, look deep down inside of yourself and find that strength. Pardon my French, but for God's sake, you are a superhero! There is a meaning to the word after all…."

A single tear ran down Bruce's cheek. The sunlight emitted from the waterfall caused it to glisten in the dark cavern. There was a moment of silence before Bruce spoke. He tuned everything else out. The roar of the waterfall faded to a few drops of water. The screeching of the bats living in the cave were reduced to a mere scratching sensation. He took a deep breath. He could smell the water, the rock. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his breath dissipate into the cold air, forming a cloud of condensation, rising above his head.

He was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am having so much fun writing this and hopefully you are enjoying it! Thank you :)

* * *

He may have told Foggy that he had no plan, but Matt was no fool. Of course he had a plan. He was on the trail of Bruce Wayne. Matt knew he was holding Nightwing somewhere out of Gotham; it was just a matter of following him there from a distance until he was able to act.

Matt felt a sneeze rising and suppressed the feeling. He was close. He left Foggy in the car, and had been gone for almost an hour now. The trail had led him to the south of Gotham, past Wayne Manor and into the countryside. He paused for a moment to catch his breath. If he pushed himself too hard, it would be a mistake. He had been absent from crime fighting for a long time; Matt could not expect to regain everything instantly. His faculties remained but his muscle memory and his strength, they had yet to return fully.

Matt took a few more steps forward and halted, sensing he was at the top of some sort of hill. From the smell beneath him, it was an abandoned quarry. He stopped dead in his tracks.

He smelt something else.

A subtle hint of sweat.

Cologne, possibly Hugo Boss, or was it Calvin Klein?

An undertone of resinous material.

Matt cast his mind back to the restaurant.

WAYNE.

He couldn't be here, could he?

Matt let out a grunt as something slammed into him. The two grappled in the air, exchanging punches and blocks. The air went from Matt's lungs as he dropped to the ground. He was winded. He choked for air. He heard a stick break on the ground. This time he was ready. Matt could sense the disturbance in the air. To his right! He swivelled his body and delivered a blow – to nothing!

"What?!" he exclaimed. Where was the man? Before Matt could grasp anything he was falling, rolling down the hill. The assailant had propelled them over the edge. The air whistled in his ears. He struggled to break out of the man's grip. He moved his head and yelled at the man, "WHO ARE YOU? ARE YOU BRUCE WAYNE, OR ARE YOU SOMEONE-"

Before Matt could finish his sentence he thumped into the ground. He let out a cry of pain. Instantly he knew his ankle was busted. He put his hand to it; he could already feel the swelling. He focused his senses and located the man. He wasn't moving. Matt pulled himself up and hobbled over to the body. He bent over, running his hand over the suit, carbon fibre for sure, Kevlar too. Suddenly Matt felt a fist flying towards his face. He couldn't avoid it.

Spittle flew from his mouth as Matt pirouetted back to the ground.

The man coughed and sat up. "I am," he paused catching his breath, "Batman. Now why the hell are you following me and what have you done with Nightwing?"

Matt ignored the question. "Wait. You're Batman? You're telling me that you, Bruce Wayne, philanthropist and self-made man of Gotham, is Batman? Hang on, I thought you kidnapped Nightwing?!"

Matt heard the man walk over to him.

"I won't ask again." Matt felt the air knocked out of him again. He crumpled onto the ground, defeated. _Damn it,_ he thought, _I should never have followed him, I knew he was dangerous. I thought it would be oh so easy to put the suit on again and regain everything. Dammit._

"I had nothing to do with Nightwing," Matt gasped for air. He sat up excruciatingly, rubbing his face. "I thought you took him. I was, trying to help, I guess."

Matt heard the man unclench his fists.

"I may be Bruce Wayne, but I am no longer Batman."

"Why did you just say that you were? Unless you're not anymore?"

"I don't know if you're my ally or if I should kill you…"

"Batman doesn't kill people."

"I'm not Batman anymore, but I can make an exception for you."

Matt held his hands up in defeat. Possibilities raced through his mind. He had lost this fight and it appeared as if Bruce Wayne had not kidnapped Nightwing. If he was Batman then that could explain what he overheard. He decided to explain everything to Bruce. He sighed.

"In the restaurant. When I overheard your phone call. You weren't kidnapping Nightwing. You were trying to find him… I thought you were-"

"Hang on, in the restaurant…. that means you are…"

"Matthew Murdock, District Attorney, pleased to make your acquaintance." Matt held out a hand. He sensed Bruce pause.

"Bruce Wayne, Philanthropist, and CEO of Wayne Enterprises. How can you fight if you're blind? Unless…"

"Yep."

Bruce swore loudly and started pacing around. "This makes things less and more complicated at the same time. I do not need this at all. I am trying to find Nightwing, I take it you don't know where he is?"

Matt shuffled his feet and replied. "No, I don't. I can help you though. Daredevil can do things that no other living man can do."

"Not with a sprained ankle." Matt frowned at Bruce's curt response and licked his lips slightly.

"Thanks for that by the way."

"You're welcome. If you didn't take Nightwing, who did?"

"Don't you know?"

"I was hoping to find out tonight."

"But you know where he's being held?"

"Yeah, about a mile south of here."

Matt nodded in thought. So he was close. He took a moment to fully survey the damage Bruce had done to him. He rubbed his face. Bruises for sure. He poked the skin around his ankle. _Bruce was right. Must be sprained._

"We've both banged each other up pretty bad."

Bruce replied, "I'm fine," but Matt knew he wasn't. He could hear the shallow breaths of Bruce; probably a few bruised ribs from the fall.

"How about we call it a night, regroup and actually figure out how we will work together. Seeing as, you know, we found out each other's secret identities. I do have some people I care about that I don't want to see getting hurt. Oh, and one last thing, are Bruce Wayne and Matt Murdock allies, or are Batman and Daredevil?"

Bruce replied, "We will see," as he started to walk off towards the other side of the quarry.

Bruce stopped dead in his tracks. He craned his head around and frowned. Matt focused for a moment. He could hear it too, a whistle, far off. It was slowly descending towards them. Even further off he could hear the rotor blades of a helicopter moving further away by the second. _Great. Someone just fired a missile at us._ _That chopper must be returning to their base. Nightwing could be there,_ Matt thought.

Matt breathed in deeply. He clenched his fists for a moment, and then released. He detected the trail of the helicopter, the air it was disrupting as it fled the scene. He established a trail to follow; he could also smell the scent of jet fuel throughout the air. _They've gone south, where Nightwing is,_ he thought. He stopped focussing and spoke to Bruce. "If we don't get out of here, we will disappear along with this quarry. And I have a busted ankle…."

"My thoughts exactly Murdock. Don't worry, I always have a contingency." Bruce pulled a remote out of his utility belt and pressed a blue button. Matt heard a whooshing and whirring, come towards them at an unbelievable pace.

Something exploded through the bushes above them and stopped at the edge of the quarry.

"Is that the –"


	7. Chapter 7

The blue and red hue of the dashboard illuminated Bruce's face. Matt could not believe his eyes. Mainly because he was blind, but also because he had just escaped a missile explosion in the Batmobile.

The Batmobile.

Bruce turned to Matt, "This isn't the Batmobile." Matt raised an eyebrow. Bruce continued, "It's actually a prototype developed by the Applied Sciences Division of Wayne Enterprises. It's designed to be more inconspicuous and just as effective as the Batmobile. Seeing as I don't want the public catching wind of the fact that Batman isn't dead or missing, this is a much-preferred option."

Matt shook his head in disbelief and rested the side of his face on the window beside him. He ran over the flight path of the helicopter just minutes before. He could barely think over the roar of the ten-cylinder turbocharged beast of a car that was propelling them along the road. He scratched the side of his head and realised suddenly that he had forgotten all about Foggy. He jumped up in shock and whacked his head into the ceiling of the car. Bruce looked over when he heard the thump and asked, "Are you all right there?"

"I kind of left my closest friend and my semi sidekick alone in Gotham City at night waiting for me."

"You have had a tough night, Murdock. Make sure your friend goes home safe, and he doesn't find out about you. You didn't tell him anything did you?"

"No, absolutely not. I just told him to wait. I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

Foggy inserted his finger up his left nostril and excavated for a few moments. He extricated a large, green booger that was glistening in the moonlight. He pondered whether or not to eat it, but he flicked it out the window.

For about the fifth time since Matt had left, he put his feet up on the dashboard. Matt, wanting to keep everything discreet, neglected to inform Foggy of most of the details of what he was up to, hiring a van in the process that had no heater. Foggy shivered slightly and cursed Matt.

"Finally, I can curse Matt without him hearing me." Foggy let out an enormous belch, dissipating any silence that was present in the vehicle. He looked to the empty passenger seat beside him and saw seven empty cans of cola. Also on the passenger seat was a half eaten pizza. Foggy eyed the pizza longingly and contemplated eating another piece. He decided against it.

Bored was an understatement. Foggy looked at his wrist and saw that the time was close to midnight.

"Knowing my luck, he probably got himself captured." Foggy let out a long sigh and pulled out his phone. He dialled Matt's number and waited a moment. He tapped his finger impatiently on the dashboard. "Come on Matt," he muttered. For about the eighth time in the last ten minutes, Matt didn't pick up. Foggy was getting very worried. Once again he sighed and resigned himself to the fact that it was going to be a long night.

Out of the blue a loud thud on the roof of the van removed Foggy from his reverie. He scrambled to grab the baseball bat in the back of the van. His fingers clumsily closed around the base of the bat and he held it to his chest like a newborn baby. The cold, firm surface of the bat comforted him slightly as he took a big breath. "Whoever it is out there, do not mess with me!" Foggy heard the stammer in his voice and stopped talking.

"This is what happens when I leave you alone? Maybe I should teach you self defence."

Matt's voice provided Foggy with exhaled relief. He slumped back into the seat and threw the bat back into the van.

"Couldn't you just have gotten back into the van like a normal person?"

"Probably," said Matt as he closed the front door and slipped into the passenger seat, chucking Foggy's discarded rubbish on the floor. He gestured to Foggy to start driving. Foggy turned the ignition and was rewarded with silence. He cursed quietly to himself. "For the love of-" the roar of the engine cut Foggy off. Matt allowed himself a smile and put his seat belt on.

"So, how did your escapade go Matt?"

"Yeah alright."

"Did you run into any trouble?"

Matt contemplated his answer. He had decided beforehand that he would not tell Foggy about his suspicions of Bruce Wayne, but at the same time he couldn't keep the truth from Foggy. Nothing had changed. He couldn't tell Foggy about Batman or his identity. Not yet at least. He wasn't even sure if Batman was his ally. He had saved both of their lives with that prototype vehicle, though he seemed like a very brooding and blunt person to deal with. He had asked him to drop him off about a block from the van so nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Foggy. Batman and Daredevil had organised to meet up at the Batcave in two days time; enough to allow Batman to look more into the location of Nightwing's whereabouts and who could've kidnapped him in the first place.

Matt decided to keep Foggy in the dark, for now. He didn't like it more than anyone else but it was necessary at this point. Matt realised he'd been thinking for a good while now with no response. "Not particularly. I figured out where Nightwing is being held."

"What about who is responsible?"

"No clue."

"I know you're not telling me something Matt, it's ok. I understand." Matt smiled gratefully at Foggy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Foggy." Silence resumed as Matt leant back in his chair. He realised that he had been hurt quite a bit. He had a sprained ankle only minutes before but Batman had sprayed it with a prototype healing gel for minor cuts and bruises. More than anything, Matt was mentally drained.

* * *

The Batcave was quiet except for the rhythmic pattern of Bruce typing on the Batcomputer. His fingers where a blur as he looked through the blood sample. The prototype gel he had given Matt did indeed heal cuts, bruises and sprains, but it also collected DNA samples by removing dead skin cells simultaneously. He had to be one hundred percent sure of who he was dealing with.

The recognisable sound of Alfred's footfall came towards Bruce. "Is everything in order, Master Bruce?"

"Mostly everything Alfred."

"Will Batman return?" Alfred asked this with a high brow, fully intending for Bruce to answer it.

"Maybe. After I save Dick and work out some kind of arrangement with this Murdock guy." The Batcomputer beeped and displayed a message: _'DNA sample confirmed, Matt Murdock 100% match.'_

"I read about what he did as a defence lawyer in Hell's Kitchen, how he decided to become a prosecutor; what he had to do to work his way up. Fascinating story actually."

"I am well aware of his background Alfred." Bruce removed the tissue sample from the computer and placed it in a panel on the adjacent wall. He entered a code and had his hand scanned before placing the sample in a draw. Alfred placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Will you be joining me for breakfast, Master Bruce? You have been up all night after all."

"I'll be up in a moment, thanks Alfred." Alfred left Bruce alone, immersed in his own thought. Abruptly, he asked the Batcomputer, "Bring up all family records of Matt Murdock."

" _Confirmed. Matthew Murdock has no living relations. The last records of any living relatives end with Jack Murdock, also known as Battlin' Jack Murdock. He was a ring boxer and Matthew Murdock's biological father. Now deceased."_

Bruce closed the Batcomputer terminal and got out of his chair. He closed down the systems and walked towards the secret elevator back to Wayne Manor. As he ascended towards the house he realised that just like him, Matthew Murdock was alone. But Bruce Wayne, and Batman, had family now. Not a biological family, but one he loved unconditionally. He knew that Matt must have ones he loved. A metallic _ding_ indicated that he was at Wayne Manor.

Bruce walked out the door, grateful for those around him.


	8. Chapter 8

Nightwing woke to the smell of smoke in his face. He coughed and struggled to sit up. Bound by rope, he shifted his arms around, seeing if there was any chance of getting loose. He gave up after a few moments. He realised his mask was still on. "Sorry about that, business you see. You must wonder why I haven't removed your mask? It's because I don't care who you are underneath the mask, it doesn't interest me. I am a businessman."

"You'll pay for this Cobblepot." Oswald Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin cackled and threw his cigar aside. He smiled evilly.

"Not sure 'ow you plan to do that seeing as you're tied up and completely at my mercy," Cobblepot retorted. The Penguin's thick, rough English accent had always irritated Nightwing and this time was no exception. Nightwing slumped on the ground. His face stung like hell. "There's a good boy." Cobblepot wiped the blood off his umbrella and placed it on the table just behind him.

"I want the Bat to show up. 'E thinks 'e can fool us by pretendin' to be dead. Whatta joke. This'll draw 'im out. The Big Bad Bat couldn't let 'is friend die. If 'e doesn't come it means 'e's dead and I can kill you anyway." The Penguin straightened his suit and laughed to himself. He waddled off and pointed at two thugs. "You and you, keep an eye on 'im. If 'e does anything dodgy, beat 'im up as you please." The two thugs cracked their knuckles and made their way over to Nightwing.

"Not so good now are ya now Nightwing," one of the thugs said to Nightwing. The thug's fist slammed into his chest. The air was knocked out of him. He fell to the ground, coughing. _I hope you're coming soon, Bruce,_ he thought.

* * *

Matt could hear a deafening roar unlike any other. He focused his senses and realised he was standing in front of a waterfall. _What a smart place to have the Batcave,_ he thought. He sighed as he thought about the task that stood in front of him. He had to somehow get through the thunderous body of water and onto the other side. Hard enough for a man with sight to do. For a blind man whose eyes had been blinded by nuclear material, it was a little bit different. He frowned as the cacophony slowly dissipated. In a few moments the only sound that remained was the strong breeze, whipping at Matt's face. He sensed someone coming towards him. He recognised the footfall.

"I assume that was you?"

"Yes, it was. I built a manual override into the waterfall so I could stop the flow if I ever needed to. I thought this was a good occasion to see how well it worked. The results are mixed." Bruce Wayne stood at the entrance to the cave. He gestured for Matt to follow him. Realising his mistake almost instantly, he grabbed Matt by the arm. Matt cleared his throat as they walked into the Batcave, the waterfall resuming its function once they were safely inside.

"Is two days long enough to find out who has your friend?"

Bruce was tired. He had worked tirelessly to find who had Nightwing. He had also worked tirelessly in two days to get his body as close to peak physical condition as what was possible in the time he had. He had Lucius Fox send him another prototype suit. This time, there would be a cowl.

"What made you change your mind?" Matt inquired. Bruce looked at him inquisitively.

"I never told you that I was suiting up as Batman again. How did you -?

"And I told _you_ that I am no normal man. I could sense a difference in you, a significant one. I weighed up the obvious probabilities and realised you had suited up once more. Now right before I came here I received a message saying that you had a new suit for me?"

"It was developed by the Applied Sciences -"

"Division of Wayne Enterprises. Yeah I know. What can it do that my old one couldn't?"

"Stop small arms fire while still allowing unrestricted movement. Woven to your exact body shape. Capable of absorbing impacts from substantial falls or any other force you may be subjected to."

"And why do I need this?" Matt put his hands on his hips, waiting for an answer.

"Oswald Cobblepot, also known as the Penguin is an arms dealer. Black market arms dealer. And he has Nightwing."

"Wait a minute, I thought he was in Arkham?"

"He was frequently being transported between Arkham and Blackgate Penitentiary but one of the transports was hit by his goons and he got out. He wants to kill me, but he doesn't know that you're apart of the equation. He thinks I'll be going to save Nightwing myself. After all, it did seem to be my biggest weakness."

Matt let the silence envelop the Batcave as he contemplated what Bruce had said. _He could just be trying to use me. Make sure I help him save Nightwing but perish heroically as a result,_ he thought. Matt tried to recall everything he knew about the Penguin. Mean guy. Not the worst, but still pretty bad. His thugs were trained well and willing to do anything to sate their boss' appetite for death, destruction and money. _What choice do I possibly have? He knows who I am; either I die doing a good thing or I prove to him I am trustworthy…._

"What's the plan?"

"I'll go in all guns blazing. Quite unlike Batman, I know, but it should do the trick. This new model of the Batmobile that Lucius Fox designed has very destructive capabilities. I'll draw out his goons in a chase, and Cobblepot will almost certainly stay behind and make sure I don't come back for Nightwing. You spring on him, untie him, and we go back to the Batcave. I'll be able to lose the goons easily once you've given me the all clear."

"That is a lot of responsibility to give me what if-," Bruce cut Matt off with a barrage of speech.

"Frankly, you are better trained than me at the moment. I have been out of the cowl for a long time, both physically and mentally. I have fought you hand to hand. I know what you are capable of. I have an archive on all vigilante activity to see if I have any potential allies or thorns in my side. I always saw Daredevil as an ally. I also know what Matt Murdock has done. He wasn't afraid to tackle any case, when he was a defence lawyer or a prosecutor or even now as the District Attorney. Do not let me down."

Matt shuffled his feet once more and let Bruce's words settle. He climbed into the Batmobile and looked at Bruce.

"You know what they used to say? When Batman first appeared a few months after I did as Daredevil. He struck fear into the enemy and saved the weak and unfortunate. So did Daredevil."

"What did they say?" asked Bruce.

"The Devil's in the Bat."


	9. Chapter 9

Oswald Cobblepot heard a thunderous rumbling. "What the 'ell is that racket?" he yelled in his rough accent.

A black tank exploded into the warehouse. The doors exploded inward in a maelstrom of destroyed metal and molten debris. Cobblepot raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "So 'e finally decides to come, does 'e? The big bad Bat comin' to punish me for what I've done."

Batman pressed a button on the Batmobile's console, activating the loudspeaker. " _You are coming with me Cobblepot, or I will break your arms and drag you outs screaming."_

"You just can't live without your friend can you Batman? To think you could be so rude as to come here and break the door down in my own bloody warehouse, it's UNETHICAL. Go get 'im boys!" The Penguin's goons scrambled to the jeeps and ATVs. A few got into a tank. Batman was already gone. He turned around and sped off. He didn't activate the afterburner. He wanted the goons to catch up to him after all.

Cobblepot waddled furiously over to the tied up Nightwing and gave him a backhand slap across the face with his cane. "WHAT IS HE PLANNIN'? TELL ME!" the Penguin roared. Spittle flew from his mouth. He hit Nightwing again and kept hitting him for a few moments before withdrawing his cane back to his side. He again wiped the blood off on a towel and controlled his voice.

"You 'ave no idea what I'm plannin' do ya? I have thought this plan out for a long, long time. Do not make the mistake of thinking that I need you alive before I kill the Bat. I can kill you now. I can kill you tomorrow. You are mine. Now, tell me, what the 'ell is the Bat planning?"

Nightwing had his head hanged in silence. Slowly he swiveled his head and looked at the Penguin.

He smiled.

* * *

Daredevil slowly climbed up the ladder at the back of Cobblepot's warehouse. That was the Penguin's first mistake. In his blind and senseless fury to kill Batman, he had sent all of his goons to pursue him, neglecting to have any guards at the back. _Bruce was right,_ Daredevil thought, _Penguin did think he was coming alone._ He hoisted himself up over the last rung and landed softly on the roof. Even though he could sense his surroundings, Batman had still been inclined to describe every single little detail of the warehouse to Daredevil. This combined with his superhuman senses enabled him to see and process every single little crack and indentation in the roof of the warehouse. Three and half metres in front of him was the hatch that led to a service platform which ran across most of the ceiling of the warehouse. Batman said this would lead him to directly above the Penguin. He had to be quiet about it. Even the tiniest sound and the Penguin would either flee or kill Nightwing. Neither was a viable option.

He took a single silent step forward. He took another. Gradually and carefully, he edged his way towards the access hatch. He heard a scuffle of feet and every sinew and muscle in his body tensed. He could hear his heartbeat thumping away rhythmically. After a few seconds of silence, Daredevil untensed his body.

It was just a bird.

He continued along the rooftop. He reached the access hatch and ran his hand over it. _Steel,_ he thought. _Wait, no, that's a titanium alloy. I don't know what the other bonded material is though._ He was jealous that Batman had all of his gadgets to help him. _Don't feel sorry for yourself,_ he scolded, _you have your mind, and your senses._ Daredevil knew that he wouldn't be able to open the hatch by force. Nor would he be able to pick its lock. It didn't have one. _Locked from the inside._ He knew that Batman wouldn't have given him the task if he thought it was impossible. He had to clear his mind and think. Batman believed in him. He had to believe in himself. He remembered the one gadget he did have at his disposal. Batman had given him a remote hacking device, a relatively new gadget, another prototype from Lucius Fox. He had to thank him sometime.

Daredevil obviously knew that he couldn't see the display on the device but if he tuned it, he would be able to hear the electronic signature it emitted. If he matched it to the signature resonating from the hatch, he might be able to open it. He fumbled around with the dials on the device until there was a high pitch noise coming from the hatch. He adjusted it slightly and knew he had matched it perfectly; there was a small hiss and then nothing. Daredevil put the remote hacking device back into his suit and bent down. He placed his hands on the hatch and pulled up. To his surprise the hatch swung inwards.

He fell through the hatch and spiralled down until he crashed onto the platform. The platform shook wildly.

"Where are ya Batman, I'll kill you, nice and slowly," yelled the Penguin. Before Cobblepot could look up at the platform Daredevil had already disappeared. He had scampered to right side of the platform and lowered himself down behind a handful of crates. _Looks like I am going to have to do this in a slightly different way,_ Daredevil thought.

* * *

The red and blue hue of the Batmobile's dashboard was going into overdrive. The lights appeared to dance all over Batman's face as proximity sensors alerted him to a handful of heat-seeking missiles locked onto the Batmobile. He hit the afterburners slightly and flew around a corner. He looked up from the dashboard, but it was too late. In his haste to avoid the missiles he had somehow unknowingly came onto a bridge leading out of the city. All ahead of him he could see cars lining the bridge. He couldn't lead the Penguin's thugs into the public, they could get injured or worse, killed. He couldn't turn around because the tank behind him would either obliterate him or start killing civilians. His entire plan had been based off of the fact that he would lose the goons and escape. Batman had failed. Again. _What a fool I am,_ he thought. He understood what he had to do. He turned the Batmobile towards the edge of the bridge where there were no cars. Batman activated the afterburners once more. The Batmobile raced over the edge of the bridge and is it started to descend, the missiles hit their mark. Explosions engulfed the Batmobile as a thought entered Bruce's mind. _Save Dick, Matt, you have to._


	10. Chapter 10

Daredevil once more focused his senses. Cobblepot was standing in the middle of the warehouse. Daredevil could tell that he had a gun to Nightwing's head. He had to be very careful with this. A false move and Nightwing's brains would be blown all over the warehouse. He sensed a metal pipe within arm's reach of the crate he was concealed behind. _Well that's quite barbaric,_ he mused. He picked it up and felt the weight in his hands. The throw would have to be flawless. He would have to wait for the perfect momen-

Daredevil flew over the crate and simultaneously launched the metal pipe from his hand. He sensed the air being disrupted as the object honed in on its target.

"What in the world is that? Oh shit-," the Penguin's sentence was cut off. The metal pipe flew into his face. A mist of crimson red shrouded the air around him. Scarlet liquid poured from his nose as he screamed in agony. He dropped the gun as he fell to the ground, his hand covering his nose.

"You _bastard,_ you will pay for this you 'ear me, you will-."

Daredevil's fist connected with the already broken nose of Cobblepot. The ensuing sound he emitted was an animalistic scream of utter pain. He crumpled to the ground, sobbing in his own blood. "When will I learn to make my sentences shorter," he muttered in anguish.

Nightwing looked Daredevil up and down and angled his head to the side.

"I've seen you before in New York. I thought you were dead? Where is Batman by the way?"

"Have I not done a good enough job for you?"

Nightwing looked behind and peered at the Penguin's now unconscious body lying in his own blood. He smiled.

"I see you have a penchant for leaving your enemies bruised and bloodied so I'd say yeah, you've done a good job."After a few moments of assistance Daredevil freed Nightwing.

"So where actually is Batman?" Nightwing asked, a concerned brow evident.

"He went off to deal with the Penguin's thugs. He should be back by now….."

* * *

Batman's motionless body floated through the water of Gotham harbour. He had managed to free himself of the Batmobile prior to it entering the water in order to avoid any secondary explosions as a result of the missiles. But he had been thrown far too deep. He tried to claw his way back to the surface but he couldn't. The impact of the missile had taken the wind from him and he was emerged in metres of water before he even had a chance to take a breath.

As the life slowly left him, Batman thought back to something a teacher had once told him. It was a quote by some famous author, he couldn't remember who. He had said that, " _We are each our own devil, and we make this world our hell."_ Batman thought about what he had done with his life. Had he thrown it all away? Had it all just been folly? Was he trying to save a world already condemned, already a living hell dominated by devils? Maybe the world was better without him. For the first time in his life, he experienced peace. Bubbles left his mouth in laughter as Batman had his last thought, closing his eyes. _At least Daredevil will fit in._


	11. Chapter 11

Batman felt someone grabbing at his face. He felt a dull pain in his cheek. He felt it again. And again. He opened his eyes. Before him stood Jim Gordon. Batman's eyes went wide in confusion.

"Jim?" Batman backed up and struggled to his feet.

"I'm only dead because of _you_. _You_ are worthless," spat Jim, " _You_ couldn't even save me. I always helped _you,_ the least _you_ could have done, is return the favour," Jim was yelling now. His eyes went mad with anger and he launched himself at Batman. After some moments of grappling, Jim's hands closed around Batman's throat as he pleaded with Jim.

"What are you doing Jim, this isn't you, this is some-"

"Some what!?"

Batman dropped to his knees.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" a boot landed in the face of Bruce's father.

"Give me your nice lady's pearls and whatever other cash you got, or I waste her, and your little son here. Do you want their blood on your hands?"

"Leave my son out of this," Thomas pleaded.

"Wrong answer."

Time slowed down as the revolver went off. Slowly the bullet edged closer and closer to Martha's bewildered face. Her lifeless body crumpled to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!"

Another bang came from the revolver as Thomas fell limp at the feet of his murderer. Joe Chill looked at Bruce with pity.

"Some day you'll understand this screwed up hellhole." Joe shuffled his feet.

The words, "I'm sorry" left his mouth as he sprinted off in the other direction. The revolver dropped to the ground. The silence that had enveloped Bruce dissipated. He could hear police sirens, ambulances. He could hear the murmur of a worried crowd. The tears ran down his face endlessly in an unstoppable torrent. Bruce looked down at his hands.

They were covered in blood.

Whose blood was it?

Suddenly he came spluttering back to life. Water rushed out of his mouth mixed with vomit in a torrent, going everywhere. A colourful mess was left on the footpath. He opened an eye slightly. Painfully he focused on the person standing over him. No, there were two. One was Nightwing. The other, Daredevil, was dressed in red. A crimson suit of blood. _How fitting,_ Batman thought.

"Batman? Can you hear me? Goddamn it, don't you die on me," Nightwing yelled at Batman. He pulled his arm back and slapped Batman. He slapped him again. Soon he was in a fury of wild movements, lashing out both arms at Batman's seemingly motionless body. Nightwing's vision was blinded by the unstoppable tears of his grief.

Something stopped his arm.

A hand.

A hand covered in blood.

Blood smudged in the shape of a Bat.


	12. Acknowledgments

Thanks for reading my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed it. This is probably the most I have ever enjoyed writing so even if you didn't like it, thanks for even clicking on the link. I would like to thank Vest and Bow Tie for his beta reading and support. Check out his profile at u/5937931/Vest-and-Bow-Tie

I will be looking to do more Batman material, I have some more ideas for other crossovers but keep an eye out for the future!

Once again, thank you,

beware98.


End file.
